And the 80's Movie
And the 80's Movie is the third episode of Season 6 of 2 Broke Girls. Summary Max and Caroline’s plans to attract a more sophisticated clientele to their dessert bar take a turn when Max befriends a bouncer whose team of arm wrestlers becomes their latest patrons. Also, Max and Randy continue to text each other, but when she runs out of sexy messages to send him, Oleg offers to be her ghost writer. Plot Max and Caroline are working at the diner. Max wonders why they still do that and Caroline responds that since their bar has only been open for a week, they still need the extra money. Max complains about working in the daytime because freaky things happen then - that's when Han enters, holding a new stool that he has taken from the home of a neighbor that died. When Han leaves, Earl sees the stool and takes it for himself. At night, Caroline is planning on going out so they can target elite clients for their bar. Max ignores her while talking, since she's busy sexting with Randy, after deciding to try the long distance relationship with no serious commitments. Caroline doesn't want Max to be distracted while they try to expand their business, but Max is worried because she isn't as good at sexting as she thought she would be. After a while, a very distressed Sophie enters the apartment, pushing a large vintage stroller, which she clearly can't push correctly. She says she's upset because she and Oleg can't have sex for another two weeks and that's making her nervous and horny. She goes away into the bathroom right before Oleg enters. He tells the girls he tried to distract himself by the lack of sex by writing erotic poetry, but he couldn't find anyone who wouldn't find it disgusting. Max wonders why she can't be disgusting when it comes to sexting and Oleg takes her phone to write something to Randy. After a very explicit message, Randy responds possitively and Max gets preoccupied with it again. Then Sophie comes out of the bathroom and sees Oleg; their sexual frustration builds as that of cats and Max jokes to Caroline to get the hose. After that the girls go to a fancy club to meet their potential fancy clients. Max makes friends with the bouncer who shares her sense of humor and behavior. Caroline talks to a gay couple and invites them over at the dessert bar, hoping they'll attract what they want. The next day, the girls are dissapointed to see that no new customers have arrived yet. However the gay couple shows up and tries a drink but before they can enjoy it, the bouncer from the other bar shows up, having brought a large group of women who are loud and are shoving each other. One of them accidentaly pushes Tad who furiously storms out. The women take a seat at the table until one of them asks who wants to take on her. Caroline freaks out, wondering what that means, until the two women sit on a table and get their hands tied so they can arm wrestle. Caroline continues to freak out, saying they now own an arm-wrestling bar. The next day, Caroline is still upset about the women breaking up the vibe she wanted about the club and wonders if they'll come back this time. Max continues to ignore her since she's still having trouble sexting properly, but Oleg intrupts them, walking in and announcing his escalating sexual frustration. Max asks him to write some of the dirty things he says down, so she can send them to Randy. Han suddenly enters, holding the stool, wondering where he can hide him so Earl can't take it again. After he finds a hiding place he leaves, but Earl enters and takes the stool away once again. The same night, the bar is once again occupied by the arm-wrestling women and Caroline is still very upset for their vibe being ruined. She takes a seat up top and looks at the women, asking them to leave because they're ruining her dream. Suddenly, Big Reba, one of the women, stands up and tells her that's discriminating against them and they'll only leave the bar if one of the girls beats her in arm-wrestling. Caroline pushes Max forward saying she's the only one that can take it and the two women wrestle. Max is unfazed by the forse Big Reba uses and loses, much to Caroline's dismay and the women's excitement. Caroline asks what are they going to do and Max says that the only way to go is for Caroline to wrestle Big Reba. The two women begin wrestling and screaming. Caroline pleads for Max to motivate her to continue, and Max does so by reminding Caroline how terrible her life is, how bad her sex life is, how she hasn't had any success and how she used to have billions but now can't even shop at Old Navy. Sophie appears on the window and joins in, saying that Barbara is going to get married before Caroline does. After listening to all of this, Caroline screams one last time and pushes forward, winning Big Reba and succeeding into getting the women to leave. Sometime the next day, Max is still upset about Randy not responding to her sexts, thinking that Oleg's graphic material scared him away. Caroline suggests she stops trying so hard and simply send what she feels. Sophie then enters in the diner, still visibly upset about the baby carriage and how she can't manage it. Then Han enters the room and says that even though he's had a rough year he'll give Earl the stool. Earl takes it without any hint of sympathy, but then Caroline suggests they do what anyone in an 80's movie would do and arm-wrestle for it. While the two men do their best to win, Oleg comes out of the kitchen and looks at Sophie, asking her if she remembers the last time he made her moan like that. Their sexual tension builds again and they act like cats once more, which in combination with Han and Earl arm-wrestling creates a very awkward situation. Max then gets a text from Randy who tells her he misses her and so she's happy. Earl then makes a comment about how terrible Han's breath is, making him lose focus and thus winning the stool. Quotes TBA Trivia *The production code for this episode was #. *Caroline is seen wearing an orange dress, which marks one of the rare occassions she wears something else rather than white and beige and brown. One of the other times she's worn something like that was in the episode "And the Maybe Baby", where she wears a dark purple dress. Another time was when she was working at "the High", where she was required to wear exclusively black clothes. *Altough Big Reba was wrestling with her right hand, when it's time to wrestle with Caroline she switches to her left arm. That's probably because Beth Behrs, and therefore Caroline, is left-handed. Production *This episode was live-filmed on August 23rd 2016 at 5pm. International Air Dates TBA Reception Guest Stars *Dot Marie Jones - Big Reba *Rebecca Corry - Rebecca Corry *Brian Jordan Alvarez - Tad *Clayton Early - Jameson *Lamon Archey - Jake Gallery TBA Video TBA Navigational Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:2016